Underestimating You
Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "BLUEAHEX RISES" Galvatron says, "Rrrghh...." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Your approval humbles me, my Liege" Galvatron says, "One of these days, Blueshift. One of these days, my annoyance at you will outweigh your usefulness, and on that day? Oh, it will be a glorious day!" Space Attack XO Blueshift has no comprehension and lost Galvatron after the word 'one'. "Yes my Lord, glorious indeed!" Great Arena Despite its grand name, the Great Arena has seen better days. Most of the decrepit walls that once encircled the arena were replaced a few decades ago; the new walls are green and straight, forming a rough rhombus around the Arena in contrast to the rubble of the original walls, which formed a huge oval. There are no provisions for spectators any more, just piles of ancient debris where rows of benches used to be. At the southern apex of the oval, the slightly better-preserved remnants of an elite seating box coincidentally form a rough circle of trilithon-like ruins, strangely reminiscent of Earth's Stonehenge. Galvatron says, "It seems that it is time for me to take matters into my own hands. I will claim territory against the Autobots PERSONALLY!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "My Lord, do you want my sword at your side?" Vince Larsen has arrived. You have no meetme attribute, perhaps the invitation ran out. Nightbeat has arrived. Great Arena Despite its grand name, the Great Arena has seen better days. Most of the decrepit walls that once encircled the arena were replaced a few decades ago; the new walls are green and straight, forming a rough rhombus around the Arena in contrast to the rubble of the original walls, which formed a huge oval. There are no provisions for spectators any more, just piles of ancient debris where rows of benches used to be. At the southern apex of the oval, the slightly better-preserved remnants of an elite seating box coincidentally form a rough circle of trilithon-like ruins, strangely reminiscent of Earth's Stonehenge. Vince Larsen drops ARES Exo-Armor . Shockwave says, "Although I would not presume to suggest that you are incapable of crushing the Autobots with your bare hands, Great Galvatron, I will attend in order to record your expected victory for posterity." James Bailey has arrived. Galvatron says, "Hmph. Very well. Blueshift, you may... heh... 'help' Shockwave." Galvatron says, "Autobots! I, Galvatron, claim the Great Arena in the name of the Decepticons. Face me if you DARE." Exo-Tank Hermes has arrived. James Bailey drops Exo-Tank Hermes . Raindance says, "Guys, there is something nasty over on RADIO GALVATRON" Nightbeat says, "Been there, done that, and y'know what? I'll do it again. Bring it." James Bailey has left. James Bailey enters the Exo-Tank Hermes . Vince Larsen has left. Vince Larsen enters the ARES Exo-Armor . Galvatron says, "So you still live, Detective? Yes, come to me. I'll *fix* that." Jetfire says, "What's up Raindance?" Raindance says, "Galvatron's going to take over the Great Arena!" Nightbeat says, "You can't kill what this badge stands for." Raindance says, "We need an A-Star Murder Squad out there!" Galvatron says, "Then I'll settle for killing YOU." The Hermes reconfigures into Exo-Tank configuration. Jetfire says, ".. By himself? Is even Galvatron that insane?... Needless to say, he needs to be stopped" Vince Larsen says, "I'm still on Cybertron. I'll head out that way." Raindance says, "He was forged in the fires of a god, Jetfire!" Vince Larsen says, "We took him down good on that Peace Planet a while back. I think we'll be able to stop him here, too." Raindance says, "I would join you, but I am locked up in medbay, having to have tetnus shots after I mistook a rabid Turbofox for Foxfire" Galvatron appears to have been waiting in the Great Arena for the Autobots to arrive. Currently, he's standing right in the middle of the arena, arms across his chest, waiting for the arrival of the opposing force. Occasionally he scans the skies, or the stands, as if expecting Autobots to emerge at any moment--not that he seems terribly concerned about that happening. Indeed, he gives a dramatic yawn, as if bored. Jetfire says, "Even gods can be broken. Just look at our 'moons'... None the less. Who else is able to contend with this matter?" Raindance says, "...Jetfire, one of our moons is a gigantic floating Galvatron head, staring down at us" Jetfire says, "Exactly my point." Jetfire says, "And the other one is Unicron's.. but enough of that" Shockwave is in the stands, quite still as he watches the arena with his single unblinking eye. He also seems to be awaiting the arrival of the Autobots, although perhaps for a different reason as he does not seem to be making any aggressive moves. Not that he would, of course, until logic dictated that he do so. Longshot says, "It will be good to fight alongside you again, Vince." Vince Larsen says, "Likewise, Longshot. We still need to get back out to the Swamp and give those poor souls a proper send-off." Sandstorm arrives from the Crumpled Hills to the north. Sandstorm has arrived. Sandstorm zips into the air, rotor kicking up clouds of dust. Blueshift is sitting in the stands next to Shockwave, covered in staples to fix his many wounds from his fight with Swoop. He is busy telling Shockwave all about his plans for Iahex. He's not here to fight either, just to watch Galvatron. "...And I'm gonna paint it all blue, and there will be a statue of me that is blue not red, and there will be uh, blueberry plants everywhere..." he gabbles. "And jazz nights" Exo-Tank Hermes Tank coasts in on hover-systems, based on good old Terran technology - namely a combination of ducted turbo-fans pointing down and a few directed rearwards - and not some kind of fancy shmancy anti-grav like the Transformers often use. He runs his Exo's upgraded sensor routines, noting the layout of the Arena structure and various Decepticon signatures in the area. James Bailey says, "This is Col. Bailey, I'm in position. I see Galvatron all right. A couple of other Decepticons as well, but they look like they're...watching." James Bailey says, "In the stands." Jayson Redfield says, "Man...am I missin' out on some fun?" Sandstorm says, "Just make sure they don't go shootin' us in the back." After his patrol with Longshot, Vince had returned to Debris and made some repairs on his exo. Back in full fighting form, thankfully, as word over the radio was that Galvatron was coming to lay claim to another part of Cybertron. Well, that wouldn't do at all, would it? Of course not. So he had set out, with the other Autobots, to the Great Arena to once again face the Decepticon's most powerful. <> "It may be necessary for you to raid far afield in order to acquire the 'stand-up humorists' you require," Shockwave intones dully back in Blueshift's direction. "As according to my most recent Deca-Annual Function-and-Performance Survey there are few comedians of any variety on Cybertron and certainly none who 'work blue.'" Vince Larsen says, "I'll keep an eye on the ones in the stands. Last time Galvatron pretty much ignored me, so I should be able to spare an eye." Porsche 959 is a glutton for punishment, but he's finding himself in a very similar situation to the one that nearly killed him - Galvatron, making a stand, and Nightbeat being part of a force to oppose him. Even some of the 'faces' are familiar! If only Eject was here to save the day... he doesn't like the looks of the audience, however, as he rolls up. Blueshift nods sagely. "What about workers for the city film industry that I proposed?" *thupthupthupthup* goes the whirling blades as Sandstorm buzzes towards the arena. He was on patrol of the Bot controlled areas as was, and word that Galvatron was looking for a bruising was more than the Wrecker could pass up. "Mass beatings in the area. Is that fitting or what..." "That proposition seems even more unlikely," replies Shockwave, in a tone of mild distaste. Sandstorm says, "Anyways! If Galvagoon is looking for a beating, lets give him one he ain't gonna forget." Raindance says, "Don't beat him too hard then, he might get amnesia" <> Longshot replies. The green Autobot is still fairly rusted from his foray into the northern swamps, but he's otherwise fighting fit. The Autobot defensive tactician is taking a position high in the stands, but he isn't here just to watch the festivities... He's looking for a good spot to set up into his cannon mode. Longshot's last pose: <> Longshot replies. The green Autobot is still fairly rusted from his foray into the northern swamps, but he's otherwise fighting fit. The Autobot defensive tactician is taking a position high in the stands, but he isn't here just to watch the festivities... He's looking for a good spot to set up into his cannon mode. Posed by Longshot 21s ago: Sandstorm's last pose: *thupthupthupthup* goes the whirling blades as Sandstorm buzzes towards the arena. He was on patrol of the Bot controlled areas as was, and word that Galvatron was looking for a bruising was more than the Wrecker could pass up. "Mass beatings in the area. Is that fitting or what..." Posed by Sandstorm 2m 31s ago: Nightbeat's last pose: Porsche 959 is a glutton for punishment, but he's finding himself in a very similar situation to the one that nearly killed him - Galvatron, making a stand, and Nightbeat being part of a force to oppose him. Even some of the 'faces' are familiar! If only Eject was here to save the day... he doesn't like the looks of the audience, however, as he rolls up. Posed by Nightbeat 4m 2s ago: Galvatron's last pose: Galvatron appears to have been waiting in the Great Arena for the Autobots to arrive. Currently, he's standing right in the middle of the arena, arms across his chest, waiting for the arrival of the opposing force. Occasionally he scans the skies, or the stands, as if expecting Autobots to emerge at any moment--not that he seems terribly concerned about that happening. Indeed, he gives a dramatic yawn, as if bored. Posed by Galvatron 15m 11s ago: James Bailey's last pose: Exo-Tank Hermes Tank coasts in on hover-systems, based on good old Terran technology - namely a combination of ducted turbo-fans pointing down and a few directed rearwards - and not some kind of fancy shmancy anti-grav like the Transformers often use. He runs his Exo's upgraded sensor routines, noting the layout of the Arena structure and various Decepticon signatures in the area. Posed by James Bailey 6d 23h 50m 9s ago: Vince Larsen's last pose: After his patrol with Longshot, Vince had returned to Debris and made some repairs on his exo. Back in full fighting form, thankfully, as word over the radio was that Galvatron was coming to lay claim to another part of Cybertron. Well, that wouldn't do at all, would it? Of course not. So he had set out, with the other Autobots, to the Great Arena to once again face the Decepticon's most powerful. <> Combat: Galvatron takes control of capture point A - Steel Chair. Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Neutral. Jayson Redfield has arrived. Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet has arrived. Jayson Redfield drops Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet . Jayson Redfield has left. Jayson Redfield enters the Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet . Jayson Redfield leaves the Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet . Jayson Redfield has arrived. Combat: Jayson Redfield repairs structural damage on Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet . Jayson Redfield has left. Jayson Redfield enters the Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet . Exo-Tank Hermes Tank coasts in a lazy circle around the arena, trying to examine Galvatron from different angles. The pilot is still a little cagey since it's a documented fact that Galvatron has the power to crush, blast or otherwise obliterate anything the EDC has produced to date. Combat: Exo-Tank Hermes analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses. James Bailey says, "I think...I think it's just a chair." Jayson Redfield sounds amused. "But you're not certain?" Sandstorm says, "Hey, those things can be dangerous! Watch one fo your wrasslin' shows." Tromping into the Arena, Vince pauses to look around at the rather amazing vista that spreads out before him. Whistling appreciatively, he admires the scene for only a moment before focusing on the task at hand. Uttering his typical prayer, he moves fully into the Arena and looks at Galvatron. He was just sitting there waiting on them. Arrogant guy, wasn't he? Flipping on his sensor systems, he glances at the readout and nods. Looks like Shockwave and Blueshift were just going to watch....At least for now. He'll wait for someone else to make the first move here. Vince Larsen says, "Yeah, a chair that size'll leave a mark, for sure." Jayson Redfield says, "Are we picking fights with chairs now?" Sikorsky S-61R Copter chuckles a little, though its hard to hear over the sound of his rotors. "Aw, he sounds a little disappointed. We'll just have to give him reason not to be. After circling the arena a couple of times to get a good scope of its layout, the chopper dips lower and swoops towards the Decepticon leader. Then transforms into robot so the drop of momentum becomes a flying kick at Galvatron's head. "WRECK AND RULE!!" Sandstorm's got no problem with being the first in the charge to give the other's time to set up. With a lightning fast flip and twist, Sandstorm lands in his robot mode, ready for action. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Galvatron with his Mind if I drop in? (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Sandstorm says, "I'll get big purp's attention, you guys set up how ya like. WRECK AND RULE!" Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet comes speeding into view, the pilot scanning the area and resting his gaze upon Galvatron and his chair. He's rather amused at the moment, despite what may turn into a bad situation, giving the Decepticon Overlord's presence. Jayson Redfield says, "Yeeah! Wreck n' rule!" Jayson Redfield, wannabe Wrecker. Longshot finds the stands's defensive opportunies to be minimal. Decent view for sniping, but too distant to interfere with Galvatron should direct intervention be required. The big green 'bot leaps down from the stands, and finds himself amidst some more wresttling paraphenalia; some kind of collection of 'clangy poles'. Finding this to be a more defensible location, Longshot unfolds into his imposing artillery cannon mode. Longshot slowly lowers to the ground and expands into an imposing cannon. Combat: Artillery Cannon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Artillery Cannon takes control of capture point C - CLANGY POLES. Porsche 959 tries to skirt around the edges of the arena, avoiding the spectators. Despite this being exactly what got him shot last time, he analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses, and he comes up with, 'likes shiny things'? Hmm. He thinks his sensors are broken, but he sends the data to Vince, anyway. Combat: Nightbeat analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses ARES Exo-Armor can exploit. Galvatron and his chair are knocked over by Sandstorm's kick, but Galvatron rolls with the blow, coming to a kneeling crouch. Then he takes the steel chair, raising his above his head as he stands. "Sandstorm. What a *feeble* attack that was. Why don't you just go have a seat while the big boys play, hm? Here, you can have THIS ONE!!!" he screams as he whips the chair down on the triple-changer's head. Combat: Galvatron's attempt to use Great Arena's Steel Chair Smackdown attack on Sandstorm backfires! Combat: Galvatron strikes himself with Great Arena's Steel Chair Smackdown attack! Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Galvatron's attack damages your armor. Combat: Used up 1 Attacks. 2 remain. James blinks as his sensors show him Sandstorm rushing in fearlessly to grapple with Galvatron. He's pretty sure that Jayson will be the next one to waltz into close combat with the Decepticon powerhouse, so James figures he'd better not start shooting and risk hitting either of them by mistake. He sends his hovertank rushing in at the Decepticon leader as he hefts the chair, and just before reaching it transforms and tries to get a sucker punch into Galvatron's back. His lower back, considering the height difference. The Hermes reconfigures into Exo-Suit configuration. Combat: Exo-Tank Hermes misses Galvatron with its Punch attack! Glancing down as the computer bleeps, Vince looks at the data that Nightbeat sent with a frown; 'likes shiny things'? Odd. But lasers were kinda shiny, right? Chuckling at himself, he powers the weapon systems of his Ares and raises the forearms, thumbing the trigger and sending a pair of bright lasers flying through the air towards Galvatron. "Hey! Big guy! Remember me?!" Combat: ARES Exo-Armor sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor misses Galvatron with its Medium Laser attack! -1 Sandstorm leans back and throws up his hands to catch the chair before it can clobber him, grinning a bit despite the threat looming over him. This was the sort of thrill his sort lived for. "Well, it got your attention didn't it?" He struggles a bit, and then with a grunt tries to shove the chair right back in Galvatron's face! "Quit hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself!" And then tries to put his knee in Galvy's lower body to add insult to injury. He's mostly trying to keep the tyrant's attention/rage on himself. Combat: Sandstorm misses Galvatron with his Hitting below the belt (Punch) attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet does indeed head into battle. The pilot lowers his altitude and rushes in, extending the blade on the armor's right wrist. He speeds forward and attempts to stab Galvatron. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet misses Galvatron with its Arm Blade attack! Porsche 959 tries to sneak a peek at Galvatron to get data more useful than 'likes shiny things'. His analysis computer reports back 'is offended when his hat is compared to a sand castle'. No, really!? Stupid useless piece of junk! Nightbeat takes some evasive manuvers, wondering what to do with his findings. Combat: Porsche 959 sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Nightbeat analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses. "A Tyrant rumbles in the great arena, but the forces of good will oppose him; His thunderous temper will not avail him, nor will his fury; We will stand in the face of his unbridled rage." Longshot intones, leveling his double-barreled cannon down at the the Decepticon leader. He bides his time, until the way is clear; Then, suddenly, a blazing beam of thermal energy lances out towards Galvatron, where so many others have failed to strike. Combat: Artillery Cannon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Artillery Cannon strikes Galvatron with his Thermal Beam attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Artillery Cannon 's attack damages your armor. Combat: Artillery Cannon 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Galvatron grimaces as the chair smashes into his face, bending his nose out of shape. "Rrrgh!" However, Sandstorm's follow-up doesn't connect, as Galvatron then rips the chair away from the triple-changer and takes it with him as he backflips over a flurry of Autobot counter-attacks, and is at the peak of his jump when Longshot's thermal beam smacks him dead-center. Galvatron flops onto the arena floor, then, incapacitated due to thermal overload. "Sh-Shockwave!" he sputters out. Galvatron says, "Sh-Shockwave, they're... CHEATING! Stun one of them... or... something!" Galvatron grimaces as the chair smashes into his face, bending his nose out of shape. "Rrrgh!" However, Sandstorm's follow-up doesn't connect, as Galvatron then rips the chair away from the triple-changer and takes it with him as he backflips over a flurry of Autobot counter-attacks, and is at the peak of his jump when Longshot's thermal beam smacks him dead-center. Galvatron flops onto the arena floor, then, but, hey, he's actually ok! So, he staggers back up with an annoyed grunt, and rushes over to the announcer's podium, steel chair in hand. How does one capture a podium? Well, Galvatron's approach is to... stand there. At the podium. Galvatron shoots at Longshot from the podium, though, since holding a chair makes it too difficult to control the podium...? Combat: Galvatron strikes Artillery Cannon with his Direct-Current Electric Laser attack! Shockwave says, "Indeed, Great Galvatron? Very well. I will tabulate the threats and take... direct action." +POT Shockwave is no longer observing. Galvatron says, "Wait" Galvatron says, "Hold, one moment... hm. The detective. Tell me of his weaknesses!" Shockwave rises from his seat and takes a step forward, then stops in place, eye flickering. He seems to be waiting for something. After a moment he approaches the railing and stares down into the arena, looking intently at the Autobots as if he was calculating something. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Neutral. Shockwave undergoes an extremely simple transformation to become a giant flying space "laser." Combat: Shockwave analyzes Nightbeat for weaknesses Galvatron can exploit. Shoxcannon transforms into his ominous giant laser mode and just floats there, pointing into the arena but... not visibly doing anything. Porsche 959 's weakness are energon booze and fast women. Also, he likes working alone. But he obviously isn't alone right how. Shockwave says, "Great Galvatron, the vehicle has an incomplete rollcage. It is susceptible to impacts from above which would crush the passenger compartment." Shockwave says, "My personnel files also indicate that it is weak to 'booze' and 'dames,' but this may not be an exploitable weakness at this juncture." Galvatron says, "Hm. Very good, then, Shockwave. And don't be too sure. Sometimes the most devastating weakness are also the least obvious!" Exo-Tank Hermes tilts back in a human mannerism to follow Galvatron's backflips. Once the Decepticon comes to a stop, the Hermes turns and then sidesteps a few times so that there's a little bit of distance between Jayson's Exo-Armor and James'. Once there it flips open protective covers on the small rocket pods on one shoulder. Soon a quartet of short-range missiles is streaking off towards the podium. Sandstorm says, "Keep the pressure on guys, before he burns out Longshot like a lightbulb" Combat: Exo-Tank Hermes misses Galvatron with its SRM 4 attack! Damn, missed! Vince was lining up another shot when Galvatron got back to his feet and moved to the announcer's podium. Grumbling, he brings the Vulcan cannon on his Ares up into firing position and spins the barrels up as his targetting system gets a lock. Watching Longshot getting fried, the human, made more brave by the large amounts of armored exo-suit surrounding him, mutters a quick prayer for his friend's safety and pulls the trigger to send a stream of hot lead at the Decepticon leader as he starts to advance towards him. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Galvatron with its Vulcan Auto-Cannon attack! -2 Combat: You took 24 damage. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Sandstorm urfs as Galvatron lunges away, pulls dodging Neo would be jealous of, and then realizes he can't have his chair and the podium too. So he just shoots Longshot. What a lunatic. "And people call me crazy," Sandstorm murmurs under his breath. Fistacuffs done for the moment, he pulls out his blaster as he starts to dart closer, and fires off blasts of armor eating silicate at the Decepticon leader's scorched backside to try and soften him up a bit more. Smoke wisps up from the barrels of Longshot's cannons after his output of massive thermal energy, but the assault upon Galvatron has left him open to a dreadful counterattack! The blast of DC electricity crackles along Longshot's frame, burning through his curcuits. Sensors on the cannon's body light up like christmas lights, then burn out. As he continues to sit there and smolder, he thinks more thorourghly upon the wisdom of cannoning Galvatron. Combat: Artillery Cannon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Artillery Cannon remains in control of capture point C - CLANGY POLES. Combat: Sandstorm misses Galvatron with his Getting Sand in your Wounds attack! -1 Noah Wolfe arrives from the Liberation Arch to the south. Noah Wolfe has arrived. Porsche 959 feels rather unnerved, with Shockwave transforming to stare at him like that. What is that sad son of a calculator up to? Suppressing his fear, the detective circles around and pops out his plasma turret to take a pot shot at the mad tyrant. Pa-zow! +POT Noah Wolfe is now observing. Combat: Porsche 959 strikes Galvatron with his Roof Plasma Turret attack! -2 Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Porsche 959 's attack has damaged your Agility! The blade retracts and the Pegasus backs up a bit. Jayson has it ball up a fist as he watches Galvatron closely. The odds are in their favor, of course, but with Galvatron that's never a sure thing. Nonetheless, he's determined to prove that humans aren't weak. He rushes foward, aiming a metal fist at Galvatron's head. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet strikes Galvatron with its Punch attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Galvatron says, "Argh--Shockwave, I require field repairs!" Springer arrives from the Liberation Arch to the south. Springer has arrived. Shockwave says, "Very well, Great Galvatron." Vince Larsen says, "I think Shockwave's up to something, guys." Nightbeat says, "No slag, Sherlock." Sandstorm says, "Not really a surprise,y'know. Watch yer backs" Jayson Redfield says, "When is he *not* up to something?" Vince Larsen says, "I meant something 'immediate'. Like he's getting ready to jump in on this fight." Noah Wolfe says, "He just asked for field repairs from Shockwave...if that's up to something?" Galvatron lets the podium take the brunt of the short-range missiles, which it does surprisingly well. However, the tyrant begins to take more shots from the Autobots, finding himself reeling from the attacks, forced away from the podium. He gestures towards Shockwave to follow him. "Follow me, Shockwave!" Galvatron growls out, then blasts away from the podium on a burst of thruster flames from his boots. Flying in an arc, he cuts out the thrusters--while directly above Nightbeat. "DIE, you meddling FOOL!" Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Nightbeat uses up a charge on his Detective Manual booster pack! Combat: Galvatron misses Porsche 959 with his Do The Mario attack! Shoxcannon glides out from the stands, entering the arena. He descends and transforms to thump onto the floor beside Galvatron, examining him briefly. With a few deft strokes of his EM cannon's infrared setting to heat the metal and vise-like pinches of his fingers to hold the wounds shut, Shockwave welds several of the new holes in Galvatron's armor back together. "I have done what I can, my Lord," he intones in response to an unheard command, standing back again. Shockwave simply straightens up and rotates in a few places to assume his robot mode. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Shockwave quickly patches up some of Galvatron's minor injuries. Combat: Shockwave runs a diagnostic check on Galvatron Sandstorm says, "Ugh, if Blinky is helping him, we better grab more strategic positions." +POT Springer is now observing. Porsche 959 escapes with his life! ...this time. However, Galvatron seems to have developed a specific yen to end the plucky detective in particular. A wiser man would get the slag out of here, but Nightbeat rushes in where angels fear to tread. So, thanks to his detective manual telling him just when and where to turn... he pops up on one set of wheels, studying Galvatron from a new vantage, heckling, "You'll need more than Shockwave's duct tape, Galvatron!" Combat: Nightbeat analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses. Artillery Cannon is finding it difficult to come up with anything that rhymes with 'arena', thus making it difficult to compose a poem dedicated to this epic struggle. He is glad, however, that Nightbeat is safe, for now, from being crushed to death. Longshot continues to occupy this section of the arena(also occupied by suspicious clangy poles), and waiting patiently until he is again required to unleash his impressive firepower. Combat: Artillery Cannon remains in control of capture point C - CLANGY POLES. Exo-Tank Hermes shuts the now-empty rocket pod and instead raises an SMG-like gunpod. It breaks into a run now, trying to circle around to Galvatron's flank while holding the gun across it's 'torso' to fire a few quick shots as it repositions. Unlike some of the heavier firepower being slung around, the Exo's weapon produces a small 'POP POP' sound. Combat: Exo-Tank Hermes misses Galvatron with its Pistol attack! Again raising the forearms of his Ares as Galvatron tries to crush Nightbeat, Vince mutters and uses the temporary distraction of Shockwave patching Galvatron to rush in for a quick melee strike, with the somewhat nasty claws at the ends of the hands of his exo. "Give it up, Galvatron! You can't win!" Combat: ARES Exo-Armor misses Galvatron with its Claws of Ares (Punch) attack! Looks like the ol' detective could use a bit of help taking the heat off. "Don't forget about hatin' the rest of us!" With a burst of speed Sandstorm charges towards Galvatron and... well, it's arena. So he imitates one of the things he'd seen those odd burly humans in the funny spandex costumes do, throwing an arm out to the side to try and clobber the ruthless one in the chin as he runs into him. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Galvatron with his Clothesline (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Sandstorm's attack has damaged your Strength! Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet moves a distance away from Galvatron, in the process activating its machine guns. It whips around after a moment, then the guns fire upon the mighty Overlord. "Eat this, you tin can," Jayson mutters. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet strikes Galvatron with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet 's attack has damaged your Strength! Shockwave stands quietly some distance behind Galvatron, his arms hanging calmly at his sides while blasters crackle and bullets whizz past him. He has the attitude of one who is listening keenly to something. After several seconds he has heard enough. His eye glows brightly and a blast of deafening, dizzying electromagnetic interference comes in over the radio links of every Autobot and vehicle present! The static is difficult to fight through, and actually strong enough to damage the radios and linked systems, causing shorts in some of the affected warriors. Shockwave's eye returns to its normal brightness. At no point does he move even a little bit. This is the nature of combat taking place entirely on the electromagnetic spectrum. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shockwave strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Electronic Warfare Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Shockwave strikes Sandstorm with his Electronic Warfare Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Sandstorm's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Shockwave strikes ARES Exo-Armor with his Electronic Warfare Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected ARES Exo-Armor 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Shockwave strikes Exo-Tank Hermes with his Electronic Warfare Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exo-Tank Hermes 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Shockwave strikes Artillery Cannon with his Electronic Warfare Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Artillery Cannon 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Nightbeat uses up a charge on his Detective Manual booster pack! Combat: Shockwave misses Porsche 959 with his Electronic Warfare Area attack! Despite stumbling a bit after missing Nightbeat with his stomp, Galvatron manages to dodge just about everything everyone tosses at him with careful dodges, but the machine gun stitches holes in him, and the clothesline from Sandstorm almost causes him to fall over. However, owing to his sheer strength, he remains standing, and screams, "Alright, Autobots, no more games!!! I am going to bury ALL OF YOU!" He whips his cannon around, randomly blasting at every combatant in the arena, with the exception of Shockwave, as it would make no sense to attack him--not that that's stopped Galvatron before, but, you know. Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Great Arena. North leads to Crumpled Hills. South leads to Liberation Arch. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (113) for that attack. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (89) for that attack. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (80) for that attack. Combat: Galvatron strikes Springer with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -9 Combat: Galvatron strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -9 Combat: Galvatron strikes Sandstorm with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -9 Combat: Galvatron misses Exo-Tank Hermes with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -9 Combat: Galvatron misses ARES Exo-Armor with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -9 Combat: Galvatron misses Porsche 959 with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -9 Combat: Galvatron strikes Artillery Cannon with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -9 Combat: You are running low on energon! Exo-Tank Hermes turns to face Galvatron squarely now, marching forward with the gunpod raised. Just in time to get it's sensors scrambled by Shockwave. Grimacing at the sudden snow on every screen, James instinctively taps out a few controls, sending his Exo in a preprogammed 'drop and roll' maneuver. Which is the only thing that prevents it from getting blasted by Galvatron. Features tightened with concentration now, James pilots his Exo back to one knee, free hand wrapped under the barrel better hold it steady from potential recoil. It unleashes a long stream of gunfire towards where he remembers seeing Galvatron last. Porsche 959 's detective manual tells him that you need to know when to hold them, know when to fold them, know when to walk away, and most importantly of all, know when to run! Actually, it tells him that Shockwave is up to something, so he momentarily shuts off those very sensitive optics of his, lets the light pass over him, and he turns them on again, microseconds later. Then, wanting to add to his book collection, he zips toward the wrasslin' manual. The puzzle pieces of Porsche 959 rearrange into the hard-boiled Autobot detective, Nightbeat! Combat: Exo-Tank Hermes sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Nightbeat takes control of capture point E - Wrasslin' Manual. Combat: Exo-Tank Hermes strikes Galvatron with its Exo-Rifle attack! Combat: You took 20 damage. Combat: Exo-Tank Hermes 's attack has damaged your Agility! Nightbeat says, "...hey, this wrestling manual has some good information in it!" The satisfying clang of his arm against purple arm is cut short as jamming signals fill the air. "Aaagh." And in stumbling backwards a half-second due to the dirty trickery, gets blasted in the shoulder by the wild cannon-firing to leave another smoking wound in his armor. Not an unfamiliar sensation really, and being the tough bot he is the Wrecker will weather it out. "Ugh. Someone's playing dirty here. Heh. No surprise." Back into the fray! Arcing around Galvatron's position, Sandstorm tries to focus through the robot equivilent to a migrane to pelt his position with laser fire. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Galvatron with his Circle-Strafing (Laser) attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Sandstorm's attack has damaged your Strength! Shockwave says, "It appears, Great Galvatron, that the Autobots and their Earthling cronies are attempting to fight through the interference I am generating. This should render those individuals, who have slowed their evasive maneuvers in order to counteract the effect, vulnerable to counterattack." Suddenly, from out of nowhere, his console begins shooting sparks up into his face as the EM interference from Shockwave suddenly fries some systems in the Ares! Vince curses, but continues to follow through with the missed punch he just threw, and manages to stumble out of the way of the incoming return-fire from Galvatron. Half the systems of his ares weren't responding right, but it was just interference from that blasted. It would go away in a second. The targeting system was fried, though. Luckily, Vince didn't have to rely on targeting systems, he could 'sight down the barrel', as it were, and he did, lining up another barrage of laser fire on the massive purple Decepticon leader. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor misses Galvatron with its Medium Laser attack! From Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Jayson Redfield braces him as Shockwave attacks, then he stares as the sensors turn to static. "Aw, hell." And he'll no doubt be left with a bruise or two from the assault. And that's when he is hit by Galvatron's fusion cannon, sending the Pegasus crashing into an arena wall. Shards of metal break off inside the cockpit, giving the young pilot a few nasty cuts as a result. "Ow..." Jayson manages to get the armor back on its feet, though it takes a moment for him to steady it. Finally, he manages to speed forward toward where he recalls Galvatron being, attempting another stab, this time aimed at Galvatron's neck components. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet misses Galvatron with its Arm Blade attack! Artillery Cannon is struck easily by both Shockwave's and Galvatron's assault, being an immobile defense artillery cannon. His curcuits are fried by the blast of radio noise, and Galvatron's piercing beam lances through Longshot's tough tank-like plating. Grudgungly, Longshot transforms into his robot mode, glaring steadily at ol' One Eye. Gripping a long, clangy pole in one thick fist, he rushes towards Shockwave and swings the reverberating CLANGY pole. The large cannon slowly and grudgingly transforms into Longshot. Combat: Longshot sets his defense level to Fearless. Galvatron says, "Oh, wonderful Shockwave. Maybe you should have done that earlier, then!" Of course, Galvatron could have ASKED Shockwave to intervene earlier, but he got cocky. Combat: Longshot misses Shockwave with Great Arena's Auuuugggh! Clangy Poles! attack! James Bailey says, "Keep your head in the game kid, or there won't /be/ an 'after'." Noah Wolfe says, "Oy, medical evac at Memorial...or what is left of it, is on standby." Vince Larsen says, "So far, all I've got is a couple electrical burns from that EM shot. Fried my targeting systems." Galvatron staggers as he takes more shots from the combined forces of the Autobots and EDC. He resorts to running into the stands, ducking down into the seats for more cover. He's limping, now, though, and he looks very angry, perhaps because he realized he bit off more than he can chew. "Damn them... and it's all that detective's fault!" he growls. He lifts his head to glare at the Porsche, which is still sitting and probably planning to take a potshot at him, or scan him, or whatever he does. "I'll kill you, Nightbeat!" Galvatron screams as he fires an electrical from his lesser-known direct-current laser rifle at the Headmaster. Sandstorm says, "Man, Nightbeat, I think you really got his cogs in a grind." Jayson Redfield says, "That ain't hard t'do." Combat: Nightbeat uses up a charge on his Detective Manual booster pack! Combat: Galvatron misses Nightbeat with his Laser attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Galvatron's last pose: Shockwave never said he wasn't going to defend himself. As Longshot rushes down into the arena, Shockwave's head swivels towards the Autobot, locking on with a faint but audible click. His torso follows, single hand swinging out to precisely intercept the clangy pole and grip it firmly. With terrifying strength Shockwave rips the pole from Longshot's grasp, spins his wrist to build up momentum in the pole, and drives the pole downwards to attempt to spear it through Longshot and pin him to the floor of the arena like a butterfly on display or a pithed frog. At no point during this maneuver do Shockwave's feet move. He seems content where he is. Combat: Shockwave strikes Longshot with his Stick Sharpened at Both Ends attack! Nightbeat stoops down to compare his detective manual to some of the techniques suggested in the wrestling manual. His detective manual mainly says stuff like 'hit below the belt', 'break beer bottles', and 'shoot from around a corner', while the wrestling manual is all 'suplexes, rar!'. Leaning down, the shot passes clear over Nightbeat's head. Combat: Nightbeat remains in control of capture point E - Wrasslin' Manual. James Bailey relaxes just fractionally as the snow on his interior screens begins to resolve. That lasts just a few seconds, as the first thing he sees is a tactical display beeping urgently, showing there are now /two/ 'active class 10 threats' in the area. "Shit," James whispers under his breath, and then hits another command. His Exo reaches behind it's back and unclips a second SMG, and inside there's suddenly an additional targetting reticle on James' displays. He uses two HOTAS-style controls to drop the each on a Decepticon leader, and then thumbs the firing button on each. Shockwave says, "I calculate a high probability that one of the Autobots will not provide us with significant further difficulty." Combat: Exo-Tank Hermes misses Galvatron with its Dual SMGs Area attack! Combat: Exo-Tank Hermes strikes Shockwave with its Dual SMGs Area attack! Galvatron continued to ignore him. Even better! Vince took the opportunity to bring his Ares' Vulcan cannon back into firing position and spin up the barrels. And now Shockwave's fully in the fight, and hitting Longshot? Oh, that won't do! Vince won't stand for his newest friend being skewered like that, so he turns his weapons systems on the cyclopian monster! "Hey, cyclops! Ever hear the story of David and Goliath?!" Well, it sort of applied here, since Shockwave was huge, and the Ares was only what, 12 feet tall? Hehe. And then 20mm bullets were flying at a high rate of speed. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Shockwave with its Vulcan Auto-Cannon attack! -2 Jayson Redfield says, "How's everyone doing?" Dogfight says, "Fine thanks. How are you?" "Oh no, yer not getting out of the way that easily!" Sandstorm runs for the stands and vaults into them himself in pursuit of Galvatron. There was no way they were letting up the pressure now, that's for sure. "You wanted a fight, now take it like a mech!" Spotting the purple half-hidden behind the seats, he unloads another round from his sandblaster to shred the makeshift cover, and hopefully the 'con behind it as well! Galvatron takes the opportunity to complain, since he's having a bad day. "*Really,* Shockwave? It's no wonder we're doing so well in this campaign with such astute advisors!" Combat: Sandstorm strikes Galvatron with his Sandblaster Gun attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Sandstorm's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Sandstorm's attack damages your armor. Vince Larsen speaks over the sound of his Vulcan auto-cannon firing. "I'm doin' ok so far." Longshot says, "Shockwave very nearly quenched the light from my core with that last attack." Sandstorm hahs! "I've been in worse shape after Wrecker poker night!" Jayson Redfield says, "I meant everyone in the battle, Dogfight..." Vince Larsen says, "I'm comin' in to help you out, Longshot. We'll draw cyclops' fire, you get clear." Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet distances itself from Galvatron yet again, so Jayson can nurse his wounds! The Global Pose Tracker marks that Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet has 'skipped' its action for this round. Galvatron says, "Bah--I've had enough of this!" Longshot's brazen use of a clangy pole fails rather miserably, as the implacable Shockwave wrests the pole from his grasp and use it to effortlessly skewer Longshot. Perhaps Longshot should've read that wrasslin' manual. The pole becomes a deadly weapon in Shockwave's iron grip, punching through Longshot's armor and clear through to the other side. He cries out in pain, and struggles to free himself. "You may crush my body, Shockwave, but never my spirit!" He spits, and he forces himself to transform, violently ripping his own shoulder and right arm off in the process. Pointblank in Shockwave's face, Longshot unleashes both barrels upon Shockwave, unleashing all the power his damaged frame can muster. Longshot slowly lowers to the ground and expands into an imposing cannon. Combat: Artillery Cannon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Artillery Cannon misses Shockwave with his Particle Cannon attack! The seats are blasted away by the abrasive sands, as if consumed by some sort of a corrosive hurricane, and Galvatron does not fare much better--his armor is flayed away, almost to the internal structure. "You savor your minor triumph, Autobots!" Galvatron sneers before he activates his boot thrusters, launching into the air. "But this campaign's just gotten started--and I'm not through with you people! Not by a LONG shot!" He accelerates into the sky, apparently leaving Shockwave behind to do everything. Combat: Galvatron begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave and ARES Exo-Armor Sandstorm says, "Aha! Flushed him out! ... sounds like he's ditchin' the joint." Shockwave pulls the pole free with a screech of tearing metal, spinning it in his hand to build up momentum again as he steps up, placing a foot on Longshot to meet the heroic humans charging him in their mechanic suits with guns blazing (a maneuver which simultaneously takes him out of Longshot's arc of fire). "You are unwise to engage me directly with such trifling protection, Earthling," states the calm voice which emits from his chest in time to the flicker of his eye. His arm descends and swings outwards, the titanium pole bending like bamboo from the lateral G-forces Shockwave is placing on it. He brings the six-inch-thick rod whipping sidelong towards the smaller of the two exos' midsection with incredible force. Combat: Shockwave strikes ARES Exo-Armor with his Calculated Brutality attack! Jayson Redfield says, "Hah! Got the tin can on the run!" Sandstorm says, "Ol' Blinky's still puttin' up a fight though." Shockwave says, "Am I correct in presuming that I am free to withdraw once you are clear, Great Galvatron?" Galvatron says, "Whatever, I don't care!" Shockwave says, "Very well, Great Galvatron." "And we'll kick your purple painted can then too!" Sandstorm shouts after the fleeing Galvatron, but the tyrant is up and away before he can fire off any more shots. Oh well. He shifts his attention back down to the arena itself as he hops over some busted seats. And then leaps out of the stands entirely, trying to jump on Shockwave's back and weigh him down farther. "Wheee-hah!" Watching his bullets do virtually /nothing/ to Shockwave, Vince hadn't really expected anything less, he halts his forward momentum and tries to backpedal out of the way of that metal pole suddenly swinging at him.....Unfortunately, the Ares is nowhere near fast enough, or responsive enough, and it slams into the exo, hard enough to tear into it! Screaming in the pain that suddenly assaults him as his exo is doubled over, torn into, and generally mangled, throwing him around in the cockpit, and breaking several of his ribs in the process, Vince goes as limp as possible to minimize the damage, though it doesn't help much, and the exo crumples to the ground, incapacitated for at least the moment, and probably for quite a bit longer than that, given the fact that that pole nearly tore the armored suit in half. Combat: ARES Exo-Armor takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Combat: Sandstorm strikes Shockwave with his Ride 'Em Wrecker! (Punch) attack! Vince Larsen is gasping for breath. "Th...That.....Hurt...." Exo-Tank Hermes drops the emptied SMGs (amidst a small pile of spent shell casings) and then reconfigures into hovertank mode again. It begins to coast forwards, bringintself closer to the giant Decepticon and his 10 meter pole, even while the tank's main cannon tracks and adjust minutely to stay locked on Shockwave. This one does produce a respectable KAPOW sound, repeated a few times as James directs his Exo to pump a few more shots out in Shockwave's direction. The Hermes reconfigures into Exo-Tank configuration. Combat: Exo-Tank Hermes Tank strikes Shockwave with its Main Cannon attack! From Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Jayson Redfield finishes licking his wounds. He takes a deep breath, and, now that his scanners are working again, sets his sights on Shockwave. He activates his thrusters and rushes forward, again in an attempt to stab. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet misses Shockwave with its Arm Blade attack! Artillery Cannon expends much of his fuel reserves trying to strike Shockwave at nearly 0 range, difficult for a cannon designed to shoot targets miles away. He misses, sending the crackling ion beam flying off into space. Longshot isn't done yet, though, and he swivels around to try again, firing a much weaker blast up at the calculating Shockwave. Combat: Artillery Cannon strikes Shockwave with his Particle Cannon attack! -1 Combat: Artillery Cannon 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Being swarmed by Autobots and armored humans is not something Shockwave enjoys, far from it. The tank's cannon actually punches a hole in his thigh, but it's the buzzing particle beam which ionizes his frame and shorts out several important relays and capacitors which Shockwave takes more seriously. He drops the pole and slings Sandstorm off of him with a quick, efficient movement, pausing to observe Galvatron's withdrawal before blasting off himself without another word for the enemy. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Shockwave begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Tank Hermes Tank and ARES Exo-Armor After a brief respite, lying on the ground, Vince forces himself to get back into the action and he starts to push himself up off the ground slowly. Between the massive damage to the waist of his Ares, and the broken ribs he now sports, which make it a bit difficult to breath properly, it's a definite struggle, but he makes it back to his feet, and just in time to watch Shockwave retreating, after Galvatron. Muttering, he raises the Ares' forearms and thumbs the trigger, unable to resist taking a last shot at the mech that very nearly cut him in half! "Get..Back here...Not done...yet!" Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Shockwave with its Medium Laser attack! -2 Sandstorm was only doing it for the distraction and not holding on very tight, but seeing Shockwave get cannoned in the leg and shot up by the others is satisfying enough. The Wrecker is tossed off with little extra effort, hitting the arena floor in a tumble that rolls up onto one knee, blaster pulled out in the process. But Shockwave is already in the air, and for all its potency his sandblaster isn't really a good long range gun, much like a shotgun -- too much dispersal. "Well that was certainly exciting!" Nightbeat sits down on the area floor to really read the wrestling manual. Tt is fascinating! Thusly does the detective nerd out with a good book. James Bailey leaves the Exo-Tank Hermes . James Bailey has arrived. ARES Exo-Armor falls to one knee after the Decepticon big-wigs retreat, and it's obvious that Vince is in a good deal of pain. Of course, given the fact that he /could/ have been cut in half, it's not surprising he's hurting. "Everyone....Ok?" He obviously is having some problems breathing, but his concern for everyone else before himself should definitely let everyone know where his priorities lie. From Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Jayson Redfield watches Shockwave depart, then scans around the area. He directs the Pegasus over to Vince's Ares. "A few cuts and bruises, but I'm good. You all right, bro?" ARES Exo-Armor looks up at Jase's exo as he approaches, and nods inside his cockpit. "Couple...Broken ribs...and...some cuts....I'll live...I think." James Bailey climbs out of his Exo's pilot compartment and stands on the top, staring around at the Arena. He looks over at Vince, then the others. "Looks like everyone's in one piece," he says, gaze lingering on Longshot. One perforated piece, anyway. "Larsen, you'd better head for Autobot territory, hopefully they can offer some human-effective medical services. Stick with him, kid. And both of you keep your eyes /and/ your comm open at all times." Poking his legs back into the hatch, he prepares to reboard his Exo. "I'm going to reconnoiter the area." Shockwave rises upward to the Sky above Great Arena.